Springboard
by MDemagogue
Summary: Sam and Kurt's self-confidence are shot.  Cue the inevitable.  Written as a prompt suggested by Jono74656


A/N: Written as a gift for jono74656 for the fantastic gift he gave me. I don't own the show Glee. Would that I did. Fic takes place in 2x15 "Sexy". Sam/Kurt. Featuring April Rhodes, just because. As always, please read and review!

Springboard

It was a Friday evening and Santana Lopez pretty much had things figured out. Her current boyfriend wasn't entirely straight. Sam wasn't entirely straight. That wasn't necessarily a problem, since she herself wasn't entirely straight either.

The signs, for her, were too numerous to ignore. When she was wearing her carousel horse sweater and discussing reasons why Sam should date her, one of the reasons was full access to the rambunctious set of twins under the sweater. Not only had his eyes not strayed from her own, he immediately launched into an impression of James Earl Jones. She had since found out, through wikipedia, that he did not, in fact, shoot Dr. Martin Luther King.

The next sign, went all the way back to the beginning of Sam joining the club. During Kurt's performance of Le Jazz Hot, he licked his lips, and smiled. Of course, she had done the same, so had Brittany, Tina, and Quinn.

Thirdly, he sang Justin Bieber in an attempt to win Quinn back.

So, that was that. What to do about it? She could continue to date him, but that wouldn't work out. See, Sam wasn't as popular as she thought he was. The whole impressions and being in Glee Club were buzzkillers as far as popularity was concerned. Since her original rationale for dating him was no longer viable (if it ever was), she felt justified in her decision to end things.

She didn't want to be a bitch about it though. For one, Sam was a nice guy. Too nice in fact. One of the things that made him a nice guy was that he stopped when Quinn asked him to. He stood up for people, and to people. She was only a bitch to those who deserved it.

It was time to end this though. She logged into Facebook, and scrolled through the latest status updates. Sam, posting something in Na'vi. The fact that she knew what the language was dispiriting. Kurt had posted something as well. "Home for the weekend, had an awkward conversation with Dad. Thanks Blaine!"

Well, it was time for her to make that phone call. She grabbed her phone and dialed Sam up. He picked up on the third ring.

"Hey San. What's up?"

"Oh nothing, Sam, just wondering if you wanted to come over?"

"Sure. I'll be over in 20. I think we need to talk."

"I agree, see you in a bit."

She got up, and walked around her room. Santana was uncharacteristically nervous about this conversation. Ok. She looked out the window to see that Sam's car had pulled up to her house and he got out. She went down to the door and opened it as he was raising his hand to knock.

"Come in, Sam."

They walked back up the stairs to her room. Sam plunked himself down in her chair, and she sat on the bed.

He ran a hand through his hair. "You don't care for me like you care for Brit."

Right to the point. She could admire that. "Yeah. I can't be with her right now, but I do care about her more than you."

"Why is it that no one cares about me?"

"I do care about you, but you don't care about you. You have a bad self-image, and you don't want to embrace who you are."

"Who am I?"

"Well, you're not straight, that's for sure. Neither am I, but you already knew that." Now he was going to deny it, of course. Stammer, lie.

"Who else knows?"

"No one, and no one has to know. But, I think there's one person you should tell, and that's Kurt."

"Why's that?"

"Well, he's the only person who liked you for you. That's something, isn't it. And, you liked him for him."

"And look what that got me. Ditched." He frowned.

"Yeah. Well, you should talk to him about it. Figure out why he ditched you. Do you want to be with him?"

"I want to be with somebody who appreciates me for who I am. Do you think Kurt is that person?"

"I think he could be, if you let him."

Sam Evans got out his phone and dialed Kurts number.

Meanwhile at the Hummel house

Kurt's phone was ringing. Kurt looked at it, and frowned. It was a 212 area code, which was New York City. He didn't know anyone, as far as he knew, that lived there. He picked up his phone and answered the call.

"Hello." He said into the speaker.

"Heyyyyyyy Kurt." A voice that he immediately recognized rang out.

"April! I didn't know you were in New York City! How's the Big Apple treating you?"

"It's the city that never sleeps, it passes out. I'm good Kurt. Working on my libretto, CrossRhodes, the April Rhodes story."

"That's awesome April. I've got an idea for a musical based around the Royal Wedding coming up. I just need to come up with a title."

"As long as you find suitable actors to play Will and Harry and get them nekkid, it's all good."

Kurt laughed to himself, "I don't think it's gonna be quite that racy April. It's not fanfiction."

"It could be, if you play your cards right."

"Ha! So, what's up. Haven't heard from you since around Christmas. Thanks for the card."

"I saw your facebook update. What's going on with you and Blaine?"

He sighed into the phone, "Nothing."

"Doesn't sound like nothing."

"Ok, it's not going to be anything. Where do I begin?"

"The beginning usually works."

"Ok, so at Christmas time I was kind of infatuated with him, you know." He paused to let her affirmation sound over.

"So then at Valentines day here a couple of weeks back he wants me and the other warblers to help him woo this guy at the Gap. That didn't work out because the guy was 19, and Blaine's only 16 and a sophomore to boot. And then at a party last week he got drunk and made out with Rachel Berry and had a brief questioning phase that ended when Berry kissed him while sober. This week, he decided that the Warblers needed to be sexy, which apparently I am not, in order to win at regionals. Oh, and, on top of that, he decided to talk to my dad about talking to me about sex. This year has been great!"

Kurt listened as April hmmmed over the phone. She was a good sounding board, if anything. After a long moment she finally asked, "Why are you at Dalton?"

"Well, I already told you about the bully who kissed me, and how the school wasn't doing anything about it."

"Yeah, you also told me that Sue Sylvester intervened on your behalf and that he was reprimanded by the school board. So. . . ?" She let the question hang in the air.

Kurt sighed. "I couldn't stand it anymore."

"Couldn't stand what?"

"Seeing Sam with Quinn." There. Kurt felt like a weight had lifted from his chest.

"Oh honey."

"He was so nice about everything. He was friendly to me, he wanted to sing with me, and everyone wanted me not to. I rejected him because of that, and he was hurt by it – I saw it in his eyes."

"It's breaking you up inside isn't it?"

Kurt held the phone away and wiped at his eyes, "Even after that, he was still so nice. He fought the bully for me. Which is what got Quinn interested, because all of a sudden, he was a leader. And then she made out with Finn, and Sam broke up with her for Santana."

"Huh. So, what do you want out of this situation?"

"I just want to be able to look him in the eyes and tell him I'm sorry for how I acted. I want to tell him everything."

"It sounds like you know what to do then, Kurt. If Sam is anything like you've described, it'll go ok. Even if he can't return your feelings."

"Yeah. I'm going to call him. Thank you, April."

"Always, Kurt. Bye."

The line went silent. Kurt set the phone down and walked around his room.

"How should I do this? Should I call him and ask if he wants to hang out? Should I ask him over so I can apologize? God, Kurt."

His phone rang again. Kurt went over and, without looking at the screen, pushed the button that let him take the call.

"Hello?" Kurt spoke into the phone.

"Uh. . . hey Kurt, it's Sam."

"Oh, hi Sam. How're you doing?" _He must have a sixth sense, or something._

"I'm good. Are you home for the weekend?"

"As a matter of fact, I am, Sam Evans."

"Great, um, can I come over?"

"Sure, when can I expect you?"

"I can be over in 15."

"Alright, Sam, I'll see you in a bit."

Kurt ended the call. He templed his fingers and rubbed the bridge of his nose. Why would he come over here on a weekend? Shouldn't he be hanging out with Santana?

He walked to the bathroom that he had in the basement and took an Excedrin, to cope with the impending headache that he could feel just waiting to ambush him. He filled up a glass of water and took a drink, swallowing the tablet. Kurt finished the glass and set it down on the counter, before walking up the stairs to wait for Sam.

Memories of conversations past assailed him. You're painting a bullseye on his back, You're crazy, circa 2010, If I did that to a girl, she'd take out a restraining order, You don't give a damn about any of us. Maybe Finn has a point. I'm saying that maybe it's you that's pushing this Sam around trying to take advantage of him. Until you find someone that is brave enough, you'll have to get used to being alone. I know you're lonely, but you're not alone.

Get used to being alone. Well, he was certainly used to that. He was here, alone on a weekend instead of at Dalton. He was used to wearing the mask. Happy days weren't here again. He couldn't just forget all his troubles and get happy, but he could pretend at it.

The knock at the door took him away from these reflections. Kurt got up and opened the door.

"Sam, come in." Kurt said looking at Sam's smiling face.

"Hi, Kurt." Sam said as he made his way past Kurt and the door. "It's good to see you."

"It's good to see you too Sam. Though a bit odd. Does Santana know you're here?"

"Yeah, she does."

"Not concerned about you catching the gay?"

"That's shit Kurt, and you know it."

"No one else seems to, Sam. What brings you here?"

"About catching the gay. You can't catch what you already are." He said softly, looking straight at Kurt. "I'm so sorry."

"Is this some sort of joke Sam?"

"Kurt, I wouldn't do that."

"Bisexual then?"

"I suppose that's the label that best applies."

"I got into an argument with Blaine about that subject a couple of weeks ago, after Rachel's party. I acted badly about it. Is that all then?"

"No, Kurt, it's not."

"Well, Sam, I'm all ears. Far be it for me to keep you standing in the hall though. How about we go downstairs to my room?"

"Lead the way Kurt."

"Oh, silly me. Do you want anything from the fridge? Coke, diet coke, glass of milk?"

"I'll take a diet coke, thanks."

"Not a problem." Kurt went to the kitchen and grabbed two and joined Sam out in the front of the house.

"Alright." Kurt said nervously as he handed the pop to Sam.

They went downstairs.

Sam took in Kurt's room. He nodded his head in approval. "Nice room."

"Not what you were expecting?"

He shrugged. "You've got a nice sense of style. I like the artwork, is it original?"

"The photographs are, blown up into prints. I've got a couple of them at Dalton too. So, why are you here?"

Sam sat down on one of the chairs, "Well, I wanted to know why you didn't want to sing with me? I mean, I know what you said about me not being as talented as you but why? It hurt my feelings. You were nice to me, and then you cut me loose."

"I'm sorry I did that. It was wrong of me to do so. I wanted to sing with you, I wanted to be your friend. I wanted to, possibly, be more than that. My now step brother dissuaded me from singing with you and being your friend."

"Yeah, he tried that with me too. I told him that I had received 60 mp3s of you singing and that you sounded like Faith Hill. I also told him that I had no problem singing with you."

"Well, that was very kind of you Sam. He said that if I sang with you, I didn't give a damn about anyone else on the team, and that you would have a bullseye on your back and you would have to quit. My father took the position that I shouldn't push you around and try to take advantage of you."

"I'm sorry that happened."

"Sam, one of my peeves is that I don't like it when people apologize for other people. My father was acting on incomplete information that Finn gave him. Finn was acting on his worse instincts, still assuming the worst about me. Part of what drew me to you was that you were new, that I could get to know you with no previous history between us. I should have known better though. Other people's history with me would get involved." Kurt said, sadly shaking his head.

"I still listen to them you know. So do Stevie and Stacy. My brother and sister. They enjoy the Disney stuff."

"After you fought Dave, I couldn't stand it anymore. I didn't want to see you hurt on my behalf, and I couldn't stand seeing you with Quinn. I didn't want to hurt anyone."

"Just yourself then?"

"It's better that way."

"No, it isn't Kurt. You're tense, you don't look like you've been sleeping, is there something else going on with you?"

Kurt chuckled darkly. "Blaine doesn't think I'm sexy."

"Well, you're not." He raised his hand up to halt Kurt's objection. "You're tense, aloof, and your self-confidence is lacking. You just need to be yourself, and let the sexy flow through you. You know, when you did your 'duet' you were confident in yourself and it showed in your performance."

"It seems like your self-confidence is lacking too Sam. Quinn cheats on you with Finn, and you didn't do anything about it. Instead you move on to Santana who would delight in finding what she thinks of as flaws and trying to get you to change them. You need to be yourself too, Sam. You need to stop letting people tell you how to be. You're just fine the way you are Sam. Impressions and all. But, you're right, that I am tense. I'm stressed out. Dalton is a bit more academically rigorous than McKinley and I'm constantly marginalized there as well. It's a bit more subtle than at McKinley, upper crust breeding will do that."

"Well, you could always transfer back to McKinley. But, you're still tense right now then. Well, you know a man, with blond hair and a tan is good for relieving it." Sam stood up and went over to Kurt.

"Oh, and how would you do that?"

"Turn around." Kurt did that. Sam's hands went to the area between Kurt's shoulders and neck and began to rub firmly.

"This is a rather clumsy attempt. . . oh. . . right there. . . are you trying to seduce me Sam?"

Hot breath fanned into his ear. "Why, Mr. Hummel, I'm just trying to give you a massage. If I were trying to seduce you, I would probably do something like this." Sam's lips went to the back of Kurt's neck and began kissing it.

Kurt pulled away, smirking at Sam. He unbuttoned his shirt and shrugged it off. Kurt peeled off his undershirt, exposing his toned upper body to Sam. "But you're not trying to seduce me Samuel. You're giving me a massage. Should I lie down on the bed?"

Sam took a deep breath, steadying himself. "Do you have any lotion?"

Kurt settled down on the bed. "Yeah, there's some in the bathroom."

"Alright. I'll be right back." Sam said, walking over to the bathroom.

"Don't keep me waiting."

Sam looked anxiously through Kurt's bathroom. There were a ton of different selections of lotion. What if he didn't like the lotion he used? Ok. He was being silly. He grabbed two bottles at random and walked out. He walked over to Kurt shedding his own shirt along the way.

"I grabbed the strawberry one and the honeysuckle. Do you have a preference?"

"The strawberry would be fine Sam, thank you."

Sam squirted some of the strawberry into his hands and began a gentle stroking motion up Kurt's back, finding the areas where the muscles were stiff.

"Take a deep breath in Kurt. Let yourself relax into my touch." Sam whispered into his ear.

Kurt breathed in deeply, shuddering, and eased it out. Sam's hands were quite perfect for this. His long, slender fingers, calloused by playing the guitar rubbed his neck firmly, but gently.

Sam's thumbs dug into the sides of Kurt's neck, attempting to loosen the muscles there, "Your neck, it's like a band of steel is wrapped around it. Jeez Kurt."

Kurt arched his head back as Sam's skilled hands circled around to the back of his neck and began rubbing. "Oh fuck, Sam. Right there. God you're so fucking good at this." He sobbed brokenly..

"We're only just getting started Kurt." Sam's hands trailed down to Kurt's shoulder blades and began to knead the muscles there, feeling the knots loosen up.

"I wanna try something. Take a deep breath in and hold in." Sam said, positioning his hands over the the center of Kurt's back. Kurt complied and Sam felt his back rise up a little to meet his hands.

"Exhale slowly, Kurt." Sam pressed down and felt Kurt's back crack, the audible pops echoing in the room.

The combination of Sam's hands and touch were causing Kurt to become increasingly aroused. Kurt made the decision to roll over, causing Sam to lose his balance as his hands shifted. Kurt looked up at Sam through his lidded eyes, and pulled him down to him, limbs tangling.

Their lips sought each other out and Kurt moaned into Sam's mouth as he began kissing him. His hands twined themselves around Sam as Kurt attempted to pull Sam ever closer to him.

Kurt arched his hips up, so that their crotches met. He moved his hands down towards Sam's jeans, looking into Sam's eyes, seeking permission. Sam nodded his head, and Kurt unbuckled Sam's belt and made quick work of his jeans.

"I want you to fuck me Sam."

"Well, normally I don't do that on the first date."

"Fortunately for you, this isn't a date. We haven't watched a movie, or had dinner, or done anything that would constitute a date."

"Well, twist my arm. Do you have. . um. . condoms?"

Kurt raggedly breathed out, "The bottom drawer of the end table over there." Kurt hands moved up to slowly circle Sam's nipples, eliciting a gasp from him.

Sam steeled himself against Kurt's distracting presence as he moved off of Kurt and move his hand down, fumbling at the handle for the drawer. He angled his head over, looking for the condoms. He lifted up a couple of old magazines and found them, along with some lubricant.

Sam deposited the materials on the bed, "Steve Reeves, huh. Maybe we could take in an old Steve Reeves movie."

"Oh god. Old gift from a friend. He's got nothing on you Sammy." Kurt said in an attempt to reassure Sam. It seemed to work, with Sam giving him a grin in response.

Sam grabbed a pillow and lifted Kurt's legs, caressing the calves in the process, before settling the pillow under his hips. Sam hooked his thumbs under the elastic waistband of Kurt's boxer briefs, settling his gaze on Kurt. Kurt nodded, and Sam slid them off of him, exposing him completely to Sam.

Sam squirted some of the lubricant into his hands, warming it up by rubbing them together. One hand experimentally ghosted over Kurt's prick which twitched at Sam's touch. Sam took that as a sign to proceed, and began slowly stroking Kurt.

Kurt spread his legs a little wider to give Sam better access to his ass, and Sam's free hand drifted lower, slowly massaging Kurt's entrance, feeling him begin to loosen up. A slick finger breached Kurt and Sam began to rub around inside of Kurt, beginning the process of opening Kurt up for Sam. Sam idly looked at Kurt and wondered if Kurt would like to fuck him in the future. After all, it only seemed fair.

"I'm not going to break, you know." Kurt's voice startled him out of his thoughts.

"Patience is a virtue Kurt."

"It's hard to be patient when you've got a gorgeous man in your bed."

"It's hard to be patient when a gorgeous man has you in his bed as well, Kurtie." Sam said, wiggling his eyebrows as he slipped another finger in.

Sam concentrated more on stroking Kurt, as he saw that Kurt winced a little as Sam added the second finger. Kurt's face slowly began to relax and go slack as Sam continued stroking him. His fingers stroked inside of Kurt and Kurt arched upwards as Sam arched his fingers.

"Are you ok?" Sam asked.

"Do that again."

Sam decided to add yet another finger just to be certain that Kurt was stretched out and ready for him.

"Your fingers are all well and good Samuel, but I'd rather not come until you're inside of me."

Sam came to the conclusion that teasing Kurt by slowly taking off his boxers might very well get him killed, or at the very least mauled. So, he swiftly lowered his boxers, revealing himself to Kurt. Kurt's languid smile as he drank in Sam's nude form sent a shock through his system. He swiftly opened a condom wrapper and rolled it on his cock, coating it with lube in the process. Sam moved between Kurt's legs, and hefted them, positioning himself at Kurt's entrance.

Sam slowly pushed in, feeling his cock become encased in Kurt's tight heat. His eyes closed and he groaned heavily as he pushed in further, before coming to a stop as he found himself fully sheathed inside of Kurt.

"Yo. .You ok, Kurt?" Sam stammered out.

"You're quite a bit bigger than your fingers Sam, just give me a moment." Kurt gasped breathlessly as he began to adjust to having Sam inside of him.

After a moment, Kurt's heels dug into Sam's shoulders lightly, which Sam took as a signal that Kurt was ready. This was a good thing, because holding in place when he just wanted to bury himself in Kurt was almost too much to bear for Sam.

He began thrusting shallowly into Kurt, working his way to longer strokes. His hand drifted back down to Kurt's cock and began stroking it in tune to his thrusts. Soon Kurt was hard again, his length sliding up against his toned stomach with each pass of Sam's cock. The friction, and Sam's hand gliding up and down his cock, coupled with Sam moving inside of him were too much for Kurt and he came with a strangled cry, the shots of come hitting his chest and stomach. His muscles bore down on Sam, triggering Sam's own orgasm.

Kurt could feel the blasts of come through the condom as his muscles milked Sam for all he was worth, before Sam's weight gave out on him, falling and being cushioned by Kurt's body and being wrapped in Kurt's embrace, the sticky residue of their lovemaking clinging to both of them.

Sam pulled out of Kurt, and tied the condom off, before tossing it in the little trash can that Kurt had near his bed.

"Wanna get cleaned off?"

"I dunno if I'll be able to walk to the bathroom."

Sam decided to oblige Kurt and carried him the short distance to Kurt's bathroom. Kurt's arms wrapped around Sam and his face was pressed up against Sam's pecs, his hot breath fanning out against Sam's nipple. Sam set Kurt down and Kurt steadied himself against the sink.

Sam pushed the curtain aside and turned on the hot and cold taps and Kurt and he stepped into the tub, together.

"Are you ok?" Sam asked of Kurt.

"It was a bit intense, but I'm sure I'll be fine. Your first time should be intense. It was perfect Sam. You were perfect." Kurt said reassuringly, seeking Sam out for an embrace under the hot water.

The water cascaded down around them, washing away the residue that had clung to their bodies. Sam's muscles rippled under the water, which was a fine contrast to Kurt's body. Though they wanted to linger under the shower, they were both exhausted from their lovemaking, so they hurriedly cleaned each other off before ending the shower.

Kurt got an extra towel down from the cupboard for Sam, and they kissed as they toweled off. They made it back to the bed before they both collapsed on to it.

"Do you think I'm sexy now?"

"Quite. Just be confident in who you are, and you'll always be sexy, Kurt."

"So. . . next week, you should come down to Dalton. I want to screw you on the Warbler's council desk."

"I'd be delighted."


End file.
